I care
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Kirsten. Ryan. Comfort. Oneshot.


_Note: So, I've been reading a couple of Rysten stories lately, and I adore them. I'm a big Kandy fan, but there's something about Kirsten and Ryan that's very, very intresting. Unfortunately, there aren't that many. So I decided to make something of my own. Let me know what you think of it, even if you hate Rysten. I always appreciate constructive criticism. Love, x._

*

_**"Sandy you're asking me to believe you, trust you...so do you trust me?".**_

_**"At the moment, I'm not so sure.".**_

It hit Kirsten like a hammer when he'd said that. Her husband had just told her he didn't trust her. Tears started welling up in her eyes, but the hardness in Sandy's eyes didn't disappear. Kirsten turned around and walked away, as fast as she could. She wasn't sure where to go, her entire house was crowded. She figured there was only one place without a single person; the pool house. While she walked over, as fast as she could, her brain started to get drowned in thoughts. What happened between her and Sandy? What had made him such a harsh, cold, man? Kirsten had been feeling a distance for a while, but after Rebecca had been back in Newport, things became even worse. He's focus had been on her constantly, and Kirsten had been feeling second choice for too long. Now, it all came out. As soon as she entered the pool house, tears started falling down her face, leaving red marks on her cheeks. She sat down on Ryan's bed. She hated where she and Sandy where heading. It was obvious their relationship was going down hill very, very quick. With her head in her hands, Kirsten's tears kept streaming down her face.

It was when he was in his bathroom, changing his clothes, when Ryan heard the door of his pool house open en close quickly. Very quick afterwards, he heard a woman cry. He immediately heard it was Kirsten. From a distance, he looked at the woman he adored. Over the year, Kirsten had become someone very special to Ryan. He was able to admit to himself she was more to him than Seth's mother, Sandy's wife, Caleb's daughter and his own stepmother. She'd become someone he'd fallen in love with. Her sparkling eyes, her gorgeous body… But no one knew. And Ryan definitely wasn't planning on letting anyone know. But when he saw Kirsten crying, on his bed, his heart broke into a million little pieces. He walked over to the bed and softly spoke: "Kirsten?" She immediately looked up and tried to hide her tears when she said: "Ryan, I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry…".

Ryan interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. He sat down next to her and said: "What happened?" "Nothing…." Ryan tried to look into her eyes and said: "Nothing… You're crying, during a party, in the pool house… Of course, nothing's wrong. Kirsten, come on." Kirsten looked up and when their eyes met, she felt a little spark inside. She felt comfortable, and said: "I don't want to get you involved in this, Ryan. Don't worry, it's probably no big deal." Ryan just looked at her. He could tell there would be tears streaming down her face any minute. Ryan looking at her made Kirsten tremble. Him staring at her, just sitting next to her, trying to make her feel better, made her tremble. She could see in his eyes that he was truly interested in her. Kirsten sighed and said: "It's just… Sandy. He…. We… We're going down hill so fast. Ever since Rebecca came back, every tiny problem we have turns out to be something huge." Ryan nodded and his face looked a little more bitter. He hated the fact that Sandy was hurting Kirsten. Tears started streaming down her face again and without thinking, Ryan grabbed her hand. While he stroke her hand, Kirsten put her head on his shoulder. It felt so nice, having someone next to her who cared and listened. And even without talking, she knew he was there for her. And that was more important to her than anything else.

_Note: So... What did you think? This absolutely didn't turn out the way I planned, maybe I've stopped writing for a little too long now... But, it's holiday-season again, so I'm gonna try and write a little more again, hopefully things will turn out better than this! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think of it... x. _


End file.
